Meet my dad
by agentBF
Summary: One question that has always bugged me is who is Phineas's dad? Well it's time to find out in this story you will meet his dad and find some stuff out about Phineas. Not telling you the second charater so you don't know who it is. It's someone from the series though:)
1. the phone call

_I don't own Phineas and Ferb_

Vtwuv pq qpg

"I want to meet him."

The German voice on the phone surprised Linda and she dropped it. Quickly she picked it back up.

"You know most people say hi first."

"I'm not most people. Linda I want to meet my son."

She sighed and looked out the window. Phineas and his friends were playing a game in a their tree houses. Phineas was so much like his father. He was oblivious, optimistic, and inventive. Candace seemed to have inherited the less friendly traits. She had a quick temper, and both were very resourceful. They both were very agile, fast with their hands, and very smart. She turned her ear back to his father on the phone.

"Linda, listen, I have complete rights to see him. If I need to I could call the police."

She sighed, "One week, I'll bring him tomorrow then we'll leave it up to him."

She hung up and walked outside just as the boys' friends started to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Phineas." Isabella called as she left.

"Actually Isabella, Phineas is going to go visit someone for the week. Once he gets there I can give you the address and you can see him though."

Isabella nodded and left clearly disappointed.

"Phineas, can I talk to you inside?"

"Sure thing mom," He stood up and ran inside.

They sat down on the couch.

"Phineas," She paused, "You're going to be visiting your father for the week. Go upstairs and pack your stuff I'll save you some meatloaf."

Phineas nodded for once silent.

_Read and review tell me what you think_


	2. two inventors

_Don't own Phineas and ferb_

They climbed out of the elevator Phineas dragging his suitcase behind him. Linda knocked on the door.

"Coming."

In another minute the door opened to a man with shaggy brown hair, a black turtleneck, kaki pants, and a white lab coat.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah."

The man looked at Linda, "Thanks."

She nodded at him then looked at Phineas, "Give your friends a call and they can come over. I'll be in touch if you need me."

"Okay mom thanks."

They hugged real quickly then she left.

"Well, come on inside." His dad said in a teasing manor with a slight smile on his face.

Phineas brought his suitcase inside and followed the man to the terrace.

"So what do you like to do?"

"I like to invent and build. I do it every day at home."

He smiled really wide, "Hey, I do too. What have you done so far?"

"Roller coaster across town twice, traveled through time twice, giant tree house robots, nanobots, building to the moon, giant bowling ball, I guess a lot."

He whistled, "Sounds impressive. So do you wanna make something?"

"Sure!"

"Great come on I have a lab over here." He led Phineas over to where all of his metal parts were, "So what do you wanna build?"

"Hmm, how about a ring that'll let you defy gravity and turn invisible?"

"Nice combo."

Read and review tell me what you think.


	3. what dad does

Phineas smiled as they looked at their invention. It looked like a pair of old boring rings, but when they put them on they would respond to thought. Phineas put his on and promptly decided to turn invisible. For the next hour he was laughing as his dad tried in vain to find him.

They sat down at the dinner table with some potato salad.

"It's so cool that you have a robot. Last time me and Ferb made some robots that looked like us they tried to destroy us when I shut down their coffee franchise."

He laughed, "That happened to me when I tried to make a robot better then Norm. It tried to turn me into a smoothie."

"How does Norm work anyways?"

"Apparently he runs on squirrel power."

Just then Norm walked up, "DAD MAJOR MONOGRAM CALLED AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU."

Phineas looked at his dad, "Who's Major Monogram?"

"Just someone from work. I have to go take this."

He got up and Phineas looked at Norm.

"So what does dad do?"

"HE'S AN EVIL SCIENTIST."

"Really?"

"YES EVERYDAY HE TRIES TO TAKE OVER AND AN AGENT COMES OVER TO STOP HIM."

Phineas could now hear his dad clearly on the phone, "Listen Francis don't send him over here tomorrow. My son is here and I do not want to work this week… I do to have a son! Here you can talk to him." He walked in and handed the phone to Phineas, "Here say something."

"Hello?"

"Hi, is he really telling the truth?"

"About me being his son? Yes, I was surprised too my mom just told me today." He handed back the phone to his dad.

"Listen Frances if you send him over it'll be a waist of time." He hung up and sat down, "Listen I've been meaning to ask you this, what do you think about evil?"

Phineas shrugged slightly, "It depends on which kind. There's good evil and there's bad evil."

"Good and bad evil."

"Well, I guess I hate bad evil. Like if I had a chance I would stop it. Good evil, it's like you're trying to take over somewhere, but because you think you can provide more protection or keep someone safe or like someone hurts someone you know and you make them stop by force."

"Well, you should know that I'm an evil scientist."

"I know Norm told me." He said taking his dad by surprise.

"And you don't care?"

"No, I do. You don't seem to be the bad evil type though so I'm okay with it."

"Well, I have a feeling Monobrow's going to send my nemesis over anyways tomorrow so you wanna help me?"

"As long as no one gets hurt."


	4. two evils

Don't own Phineas and Ferb bit of a short one I'll make it up to you

Phineas finished screwing in the last bolt and went over to his dad.

"The traps are done. I went over your last designs and found out what was wrong with them. The traps I made can only trap your nemesis. I made it so that when he steps on the space it's in the machine will scan his print then set off the trap in less then one second."

"Nice job Phineas. By the way I got you this." He held out a small lab coat, "You're gonna get oil and stuff on your shirt. Plus I invented them myself. They protect you from all explosions and disasters you can think of."

"Thanks dad." He put the lab coat on over his shirt. "So when's your nemesis getting here?"

"Any second now. Why don't you go grab a juice or something?"

"Sure."

After a minute Heinz smacked himself, "I left the remote in the kitchen."

He walked through the door… just as the window was smashed in.

Oh, there you are Perry.


	5. what perry sees

Disclaimer? See other three chapters. I mean seriously do we have to do this?

Perry flew to DEI on edge. Monogram had said Heinz had said he had a son. He wanted to meet him find out how evil he was… exedra, exedra.

He crashed through the window and was surprised when nothing sprung out to grab him, there was no voice, no yelling, nothing. Wondering if Heinz was telling the truth about him wasting his time he walk forward. 1…2…3…4…5 steps and still nothing he stepped forward and felt something click.

"_Footprint accepted. Welcome Agent."_

A cage suddenly sprung up from the ground. He hands and feet were bound to the floor and his watch was taken away. Either Heinz had suddenly gotten smarter or he really did have a son. He looked at the work and his eyes widened when he noticed the familiar marks on the metal. A familiar voice proved his suspicions.

"Ah, so you did arrive." He stared in horror at his owner Phineas Flynn standing there drinking a cup of juice. The very same Phineas Flynn who had helped him to defeat Doof from another dimension. The same one who had gotten his memory erased just so that he could stay.

Perry meet Phineas PS. Phineas will not recognize Perry because he is oblivious, he may sort of recognize him though ;)


	6. What happens next?

I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB ALREADY GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!

Sorry for the rage bad day

Phineas heard the mechanical voice and the trap springing shut. He ran to the door and pushed it open. There in his cage was a platypus in a fedora. He smiled.

"Ah, so you did arrive."

The agent looked frightened so he smiled trying to calm him down.

"I'm go get dad and tell him you're here," He ran out of the room and came back with his dad in tow.

"Ah, Perry the platypus so you're here. Do you like your trap? Phineas made it."

"I made it so that while you couldn't escape or call for backup you would still be comfortable. I reviewed how you escaped from all of the others."

Heinz set down his coffee, "Well, let's get this show on the road."

He pressed a button and the lighting changed. Phineas sat next to Perry to watch.

"As you know Perry the platypus and well you will know Phineas, my brother Roger has caused me pain and suffering. From playing cruel jokes on me to forcing me out of the family, this time he has done the worse. He carved our family tree into an actual tree to present in town hall, but guess who he forgot to add Vanessa, Phineas, and me! So figuring this was a mistake I listened in to what he was saying and he was instructing the workers to actually not include my or their names on purpose!"

Perry let out a slight sigh of relief he was glad Phineas wasn't helping with a really evil plot.

"So we're going to use this inator to locate and destroy all documents that have to do with Roger."

Perry looked up surprised. That meant all the papers he had ever signed!

Phineas stood and walked over to Heinz they looked at some papers. Phineas pointed some stuff out then went to work on the inator.

While he had the chance Perry worked on struggling against the trap. He saw a small hole next to him it said '_insert hair sample.'_

Suddenly he heard the machine powering up. Phineas turned on the TV which showed the mayors room. He was sitting at the desk. Before Perry could get out the room was zapped and Heinz looked on confused while Phineas smiled.

In the room a pen and piece of paper suddenly started to move. Roger watched shocked and scared as they wrote something, 'Add Heinz to the family tree or suffer my wrath.'

Roger ran out of the room and the sound of drilling filled the air.

"Well, we won."

Phineas walked over to Perry's cage and felt where the fur around his neck was. Perry panicked knowing what he was looking for.

"Phineas what are you doing?"

"You never checked him for a collar did you?"

"Well, no. Why would he have an owner?"

"It's too much of a coincidence. My Perry disappears everyday comes home exhausted. He's named Perry…"

He trailed off and Perry squeezed his eyes shut. He heard his trap release him and looked up to see Phineas watching him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it because he's my dad?"

Perry shook his head wishing he could explain. Heinz ran out of the room then back in holding a small cracker.

"Here eat this."

Perry glared at him then took the cracker. He ate it quickly hating the dry taste in his mouth.

"It let's you speak English when you want to."

Perry opened his mouth, " Phineas I wanted you to know. I didn't know he was your dad, but I didn't tell you because if you knew my boss would take me away."

Phineas smirked, "Well, the only way to fix this is for him not to know. Don't tell him and we'll all be fine."

Will Perry betray Phineas? NO!


End file.
